


Left Behind

by y0w0suke



Series: Vent Fics [7]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Misconceptions, The souyo is also not the main focus, The souyo is mostly implied but, This isn't a happy fic, Unhappy Ending, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: Yosuke tilts his head, before his pupils suddenly go small. T..they think he is the.."I..I'm not-" Yosuke tries to think of something, anything to say. H..he's not a murder! W-why the hell did they think- "I-I'm not the killer!-"
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Vent Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408267
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is just a vent fic bc I basically feel..abandoned? For like a week? So

Yosuke stares up at the others as he wakes up, his eyes going wide and trying to get up frantically.

W..why are they here, why did they throw him in themselves why are they in the tv world, what's going on-

He glances around, trying to see what's preventing him from getting up and running to the team. A boulder is strapped to a chain that's wrapped around his leg.

..he's stuck.

Yosuke starts to panic, pulling at the chain and whimpering in panic. "W-what's going on guys? W-what the hell is t-this for-"

"Shut it, murderer." 

Yosuke blinks. Once. Twice. Three times in confusion.

M..murder..?

Yosuke stares up at Chie, confusion washing all over his face. "W..what do you m..mean?" Yosuke questions softly. "I..I didn't kill anyon-"

"You killed Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi." Naoto interrupts him, narrowing their eyes. "You pushed them into the tv world and tried to also kill the rest of us by pushing us in."

Yosuke tilts his head, before his pupils suddenly go small.  _ T..they think he is the.. _

"I..I'm not-" Yosuke tries to think of something,  _ anything _ to say.  _ H..he's not a murder! W-why the hell did they think- _ "I-I'm not the killer!-"

He tries to reach out towards his friends, the people he cares about the most, but he holds in a scream as Kanji steps down on his hand, pinning his hand to the floor with a crunch.

"Don't even think about it!"

Yosuke just ends up staring up at all of them. Yukiko and Chie give him a disgusted look, before walking away.

"H-hey, guys, w-wait- p-please I-"

Yukiko turns around again, a scolding look on her face. "Are you really trying to get sympathy from us? I'm not going to give sympathy to someone like  _ you. _ "

With that she finally walks away with Chie, Naoto following shortly behind. Yosuke can feel the tears start to swell up as he goes to look at Teddie.

...Teddie isn't looking at him. He's staring at the floor. Yosuke can feel his heart ache even more. "T..Ted-"

"Don't-" he mutters. "D-don't talk to me.."

"I..I-"

_ "I said don't talk to me!!" _

Yosuke pauses mid sentence, staring blankly at his brother (does..Teddie even consider him as a brother..? H-he..he didn't do anything though!-) as Rise pulls Teddie into a hug, petting the bears hair before looking at Yosuke.

"You're a monster.." she says blankly. "A monster who deserves no redemption, a monster who should burn in hell for what you did."

With that, Kanji lifts his foot up off of Yosuke's hand (it..feels broken..is it broken..?) and walks off, Rise and Teddie following behind.

_ No...nononononono- _

_ Everyone he's ever cared about are leaving him to die everyone is leaving him  _ **_everyone is leaving him everyone wants him_ ** **_dead everyone wants him to-_ **

Yosuke looks over the last person who's left, and he just let's out a whimper.

"P..partner.." Yosuke starts, finally feeling the tears escaping his eyes. "P-partner, Y-Yu, p-please, t-this all one big misconception, i-i didn't..why would I kill them..? I-I swear to  _ god _ i didn't kill them..Y-Yu please tell them that please-"

"Be quite."

Yosuke can practically hear his heart stop along with his breath. He stares up at Yu before the leader takes a deep breath.

"E..everything points to you." Yu says with a shaky breath. "A..all the evidence..most of the evidence Chie and Naoto showed us..it leads to you, Yosuke.."

Yu takes a second, before he clenches his fists tightly, crouching down to meet Yosuke's eyes while keeping his distance. "I..I thought I could trust you, I thought my own  _ partner _ couldn't have done this.." He scoffs softly. "Guess I was wrong.. _ dead _ wrong."

"I-I'm telling you, I didn't do it!!" Yosuke almost screams out, trying to crawl to his partner despite his broken hand crunching anytime he puts any amount of pressure on it. "Yu  _ please listen to m-me, _ I-I didn't do it! I-I swear to god I didn't do it!! I-I can't-  _ P-partner please!! L-let me explain about this, p-please let me talk to you guys!!-" _

Yu stares at Yosuke, looking at his sobbing face for a while, before sighing, getting up weakly. "I'm sorry.." Yu shakes his head. "But this is for the safety of us and the rest of the town. Goodbye, Yosuke."

With that, Yu turns around and walks away. 

Yosuke can barely hear himself scream out at this point, trying to crawl faster to his (ex)-partner.

"Y-Yu! P-please! D-don't leave me! Y-YU- T-TEDDIE, NAOTO, RISE,  _ YU P-PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE  _ **_PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO_ ** **_DIE_ ** **_, P-PLEASE!!!"_ **

But no matter how hard he screams, no matter how much he tries to move..

No one came.

No one came running back to him to save him, to help him up, to apologize to him..

Yosuke just stares in the direction everyone went- and starts to laugh. He starts to laugh  _ hard, _ before he places his head down on the floor, finally letting out a heart wrenching sob.

Was..was this his punishment..? F-for all those times where he's been mean to the team..? O-or is it punishment for being annoying..?

O-or..is this what he deserves for interrupting them at meetings..? Punishment for..for ranting to Yu about small things that shouldn't even matter..? I-is it punishment for..f..for..

Yosuke can't think of any more reasons. "E..evidence..p..pointing to m..me..h..huh..?" He mutters under his breath. 

I..if there's..evidence pointing to him..he can't..blame them, right..?

T-they are just doing what's best for them..or so they think..

B-but..t-they won't listen to him..w-why didn't they listen..?!

..He's too exhausted to move. He can hear the sound of the shadows come closer and closer to him, but he makes no attempt to move or get away. He..must deserve this somehow..

Yosuke sees a pair of white shoes in front of him, and he weakly glances up, staring into the bright yellow eyes of a copy of himself.

**"What a shame.."** the shadow says mockingly.  **"Everyone you trusted with your life..is throwing you away like your nothing.."**

He rolls his eyes.  **"You told yourself. You** **_told_ ** **yourself this would happen one day, that you shouldn't trust anyone, that everyone would leave you, you should have known not to let people into your walls.."**

Yosuke says nothing, letting the shadow continue to talk and talk and  _ talk- _

**"Especially that partner of yours..** **_god_ ** **what were you thinking, letting someone you concerned your first real friend, into your walls? You should have just kept your fucking mouth shut and stayed in your corner, not talking or messing with anyone to not get your** **_fragile little heart broken-"_ **

"Just get it over with already.." Yosuke mumbles, making his shadow stop.

**"Hm? What was that?"**

"I-I said get it over with already..!!" Yosuke closes his eyes, a harsh sob coming out. "J..just..do it already.."

The shadow stares at his counterpart, before slowly getting down to his level, putting a finger under Yosuke's chin and lifting his head up.  **"Are you sure you want me to do this? It's going to be painful-"**

"I..I don't.." Yosuke starts, taking another breath. "I don't care anymore..I just want this over with.."

The shadow continues to stare, before slowly getting up, grabbing a knife he had in his pocket.

Yosuke just smiles softly at the shadow, closing his eyes and letting out a small sigh as he places his head on the floor.

_ All his friends are gone and want him dead..it's going to be better like this, when he's.. _

The last thing he remembers is a sharp pain in his legs and arms, before a painful stab goes right through his heart.

He finds it hilarious in his last few moments of death to be honest.

_ Heh..he was..quite literally stabbed in the heart.. _

_ Ironic, right..? _

**Author's Note:**

> I may 
> 
> Post another chapter to this with a happy ending 
> 
> I might not
> 
> Who knows
> 
> Probably won't but lol
> 
> Also like..this isn't culpirt Yosuke or anything, it's literally just- one huge misunderstanding, so- gshss


End file.
